


Love.Angel.Music.Baby.

by The_City_Rain



Series: Rikey [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, My Chem, No band AU, Predator/Prey, Smut, Sub!mikey way, bottom!mikey, dom!Ray - Freeform, dom!ray toro, my chemical romance - Freeform, sub!Mikey - Freeform, top!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Ray tied Mikeys hands together in front of him with the belt. He admired his handiwork and moved in front of him again. "You look so pretty.“
Relationships: Mikey Way/Ray Toro, Rikey - Relationship
Series: Rikey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762321
Kudos: 25





	Love.Angel.Music.Baby.

Mikey's face held a dopey grin as he swung around the pole, the metal warmed up from how long he'd been dancing. Ray was out on some business related errand and Mikey had the whole place to himself. 

His tight black and red shirt was sticking to him with sweat, as well as the fringe on his forehead. His garter belt and red suspenders dragged against the skin of his thighs. He hummed softly along to whatever track was playing on his 'Love. Angel. Music. Baby.' tape. 

He heard the main door of the studio slam shut and unhooked his leg from the pole. His eyes shot open and he wiped the sweat off of his flushed cheeks. 

He shuffled over to the radio and turned off the tape with a sharp click. He fixed his shorts and rubbed his sweaty hands on his fishnet clad legs.

He heard the click of heels on the linoleum floor getting closer. He quickly ducked behind the black curtains on the stage and hid. Ray had told him to call if anything happened. He looked at his phone on the other side of the hall and silently cursed himself. The clicking was getting louder. 

Mikey bit his lip and stared at the ceiling as the light flooded through the opening door. He didn't dare sneak a glance. His legs were shaking. Soft pants pushed past his pink lips from a mixture of fear and the earlier dancing. 

The heavy door slammed shut, blocking out all light, and Mikey heard the lock click, the noise echoing throughout the hall. He held his breath but heard nothing else in the room with him. 

He peeked around the heavy curtain and glanced around the dark room. He saw nothing. His breathing calmed until he heard the sound of a growl. Mikeys legs began to tremble like his bottom lip. He slowly moved away from where he thought the sound was coming from. 

Mikey really wished his boyfriend was here right now. Ray would fight whatever was in the room off. 

Mikey quickly tip toed down the steps of the stage. It was silent again. He backed himself against the wall so nothing could sneak up on him. His legs crossed on their own accord. He felt like a scared child. He whimpered softly and took a step forward. He couldn't see or hear anything. He moved as quietly as possible towards the table he left his phone on. 

The growl came again, loud and angry. Mikey couldn't help the whimper that fell from his pink lips. He was weak and he knew that. So did the other thing in the room. 

Mikey felt his head hit the wooden floor and he whimpered at the body pressing on top of him. His eyes fluttered open to meet the honey brown ones of his boyfriend. 

"Ray-Ray!" He gasped out in relief, his tearing eyes filling with happiness. 

Ray grinned, showing off his matured fangs and grabbed Mikeys wrists hard enough to bruise and pinned them above his head. Mikey gently struggled against the death grip. 

"We're playing now?" He asked innocently. His baby fangs grew at Rays nod. 

Ray ghosted his fangs over Mikeys neck before lightly pressing a kiss to the almost healed bite mark. The younger shivered and let out a soft whine. 

"I'm sorry I missed the show, BabyBat," He cooed in Mikeys ear. He snapped the red suspender on the boys left thigh, emitting a quiet moan from Mikey at the light sting. Ray grinned venomously down at him. 

"I could put on another show?" He whispered. 

"No need," Ray grinned and pushed the striped shirt up his boyfriends lean frame. He held Mikeys wrists in one hand while the other toyed with his nipple piercing. Mikey gasped and moaned, bucking his hips up involuntarily. 

"Already, princess?" Ray kissed at the squirming boys jawline, trailing his hand down to the bulge in Mikeys already too tight shorts. 

The squirming boy nodded quickly, bucking his hips and whining desperately. "Yes, sir." He whimpered. 

"Oh don't call me sir like I'm your teacher. Call me by my name." Ray growled in his ear before nipping it. 

"Daddy..?" Mikey asked softly, almost nervous. They had only played like this once before. They had both decided that having a scene was better when they were both on edge about it. 

Ray moved down and licked at Mikeys nipple as praise. He knew all of the boys sweet spots, he had even persuaded him to get his nipple pierced. Mikey moaned loudly and arched his back in an attempt to get closer. 

Suddenly, the body on top of him was gone and the cold air nipped at his barely dressed body. "Up." Ray commanded. Mikey quickly scrambled to his feet. 

"Good boy," the slightly taller boy combed his fingers through Mikey sweaty 2004 straightened emo hair. The sub let out a soft purr and pushed closer to the affection, eyes closed. He drank in the sweet touches and praise. 

"What's the safeword, baby?"

"Jersey." Ray held back a snort. 

Ray admired his boy with a faint smile gracing his lips. "I love you.." he whispered. He waited for the same three words to be uttered back to him before tightening his grip and tugging. 

Mikey let out a surprised moan. The hand in his hair pushed down roughly. He quickly got the memo and dropped to his knees. Ray smiled. "Good boy. So obedient."

Mikey watched as he unbuckled his belt at a teasing pace. He let out a soft huff mixed with a whined; "hurry."

Mikeys face was pushed to the side with the forced of the backhand he received. He slowly lifted his hand to gently touch the stinging skin. "Who's in charge here?" Ray growled. 

"Y-you, Daddy," Mikey whispered and kept his eyes trained downwards. He felt Ray push his sweat soaked fringe out of his eyes. 

The belt finally came off and Mikey silently praised Satan. The dominant boy slowly circled him. "You look very pretty in girls clothes," he commented nonchalantly. 

"Thank y-" his words were cut off by a loud moan as the belt was brought down on him. "Who gave you permission to speak?" 

"N-no one, daddy." 

"Lean forward."

Mikey followed the command, leaning on his elbows with his ass in the air. He could feel Ray's eyes on him and shivered. 

The belt was brought down on him again. He let out a sharp moan and clenched his fists. "One." Ray had never asked him to count his spanks but the two of them knew they both liked it. 

Mikey was writhing and moaning by the time he gritted out the number 10. Ray smiled and gently massaged the red and bruised areas. "You're so good," he whispered. 

Mikey caught his breath and let Ray lift him so he was back to being on his knees. He looked up at him with wide tearful eyes. Ray kissed his cheeks then mouth. "My good little bat," he whispered lovingly.

Ray tied Mikeys hands together in front of him with the belt. He admired his handiwork and moved in front of him again. "You look so pretty. So hot tied up for me." He cooed. 

Ray slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his bell-bottom jeans and pushed them down mid thigh. "You know what to do." He ordered. Mikey nodded and quickly pulled down Rays boxers with a grin on his face. 

Ray tangled his fingers in Mikeys now fluffy hair. He moved the head of his dick over the subs lips, coating them in precum. "Open." His voice faltered for a moment. 

Mikey obeyed eagerly and closed his eyes. Ray pushed into his mouth and cursed. "So good, baby," he grunted out. He pulled Mikey down further, moving his hips. 

The head hit the back of the youngers throat, making him gag and his eyes water. He gripped Rays thighs as a leverage. Rays hips moved faster and Mikey hollowed his cheeks more. He could feel his airways being cut off and whimpered around him. 

He could feel himself go lightheaded. He accidentally swallowed around Ray, trying not to gag. The hands in his hair had gotten tighter. He could hear obscene sounds and curses fall from Ray lips as he came down Mikeys throat. 

Ray tugged him off by his hair. He rested his forehead against Rays thigh and panted heavily. "Too much?" He whispered, petting the youngers hair. 

Mikey weakly shook his head and looked up at him. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "I-I'm okay.." His voice came out broken and croaky. 

Ray held under his arms and gently hoisted him up. He held him close so he wouldn't fall. "Such a good bat" He cooed to him and kissed his head.

Mikey rubbed his hard on against Rays hip hopefully. Ray chuckled and cooed. "Aw baby, not today."


End file.
